When manipulating, editing, improving image, the best quality as well as a certain artistic intent are usually the finality. Nevertheless, although the issues related to objective quality assessment have been widely studied in the context of low level artefacts (such as blur, blockiness, jitter, . . . ), the artistic intent is a problem somehow more tricky and subjective leading to high difficulties in modeling or generalization.
As an intermediate indicator, aesthetic quality metric based on features (colorfulness, line orientation, shape, . . . ) intuitively related to beauty and rules (composition, rules-of-third, skyline, . . . ) are showing up recently in the community.
Depending on the application context, some approaches take advantage of a reference source or do the best effort without any reference when providing an absolute quality measurement.
The problem solves by the invention is to define a method for assessing the color harmony of an image and for assessing what the quality of an image (picture) is.